


He's Not Good For You But She Is

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie is seduced by a powerful occlumens who is using her. Tina comforts her.





	He's Not Good For You But She Is

**Author's Note:**

> I took a liberty with this request because the request said Queenie x Reader and I have trouble writing from a male perspective so I kept everything as it was requested but added a female reader in.

Queenie knew he was trouble from the second that she met him. The fact that she couldn't read his thoughts was concerning, he could be hiding anything. But he seemed nice and she wanted to believe in the good in him. Unfortunately that resulted in Queenie being used for her abilities as a legilimens. He had been working for MACUSA and needed her skills to determine whether certain No-Majs were threats to the security of the wizarding world. Knowing that he had used her didn't help the fact that she still had a broken heart. Thankfully, she had an amazing sister and when she returned home crying, Tina was quick to swish her wand, making a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates. She just let Queenie cry and talk without judgement and when the time was right, she offered some advice. "He was no good for you anyway, Queenie", Tina gently held on to her sister's arm. "But you know who is good for you?" "Who?", Queenie said through tears. "Y/N. She really loves you and I think if you gave her a chance, you could love her too. Just go see her, okay?" Queenie smiled, "she is really cute". Tina hugged her sister, "Go get her, Queen."


End file.
